


fangirls + black magic

by DeadXLast



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, Multi, Slash, trillie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadXLast/pseuds/DeadXLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fangirls use dark magic to kidnap the object of their obsession </p><p>and its up to some very talented hunters and the gayest angel in the garrison to make sure that no one ends up dead - or worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the writing of this fanfiction is on going so if you think of any band that should be thrown into the mix or any ships that need to be in here - i would be happy to have someone help me write this

“what the hell?”

Frank groaned and rolled over to face a severely ticked off red head.

he irritation faded into darkness when she saw his face, joy spread across her face , lighting up the room

"Wait - you're frank fucking iero"

He groaned again

'Here we go - she probably has a pen on her too'

'Can you sign everything I own and tell me if Ferard is real?'

His brain mocked – can you blame him?, he just woke up in a basement and he was only mildly surprised, his fans had won multiple awards for dedication general craziness and fangirlery.

Not to mention the loud squeal that was probably dancing on the edge of her tongue, that was sure to destroy his inner ear , would erupt at any moment.

"Wait - then - okay then I really don't know why they threw me down here"

"Who?" Franks questioned.

"My - my friends - they said that you were coming into town and that they had plans to kidnap you"

She motioned to him in 'obviously' type gesture.

" wait and you just didn't call the cops"

She sighed " were highschoolers ! We say were gonna do a lot if shit - plus I kept trying to throw off their plans- you know like burning hard to find flight plans and tour schedules - and saying that I had no idea where they went"

Frank smirked - she was a little shit wasn't she?

'"its crazy really, life started to get darker - like something didn't like us so much upstairs"

she paused 

"or downstairs" 

frank looked at her suspiciously , but saw nothing but ernest fear in her eyes

"But some of the girls got suspicious- of everyone" she sighed and rubbed her arms.

"it was like lord of the flies- every one blaming everyone for summoning a-"

frank lent closer , prompting her "a - what?" 

"a monster" 

if the quiet of the dank basement could lower its volume - it did. 

the decibels disappeared along with his remaining sense of sanity and 

“And we kept getting bruises while we slept” frank was all the sudden worried , like this girl was his own.

“ and furniture started moving around while we were asleep and stuff- and then I figured out that one of the girls-” she cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably to the side in the dark room.

the she squealed - but swallowed it in fear. 

“frank” she whispered and he lent in. “ there is some one next to me” his eyes widened to match hers.

'what!” he stage whispered back. She turned around to poke the lump of presumably human that was curled up behind her .

“um – mister”

A groan echoed through the room

frank knew that groan – he dove past the girl and took the form up into his hands whispering

“Gerard , Gerard! Are you okay?”


	2. echo's in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank ends up yelling at gerard and rachel for acting like children - 
> 
> but his yell of frustration ends up - echoing through the small basement.
> 
> rachel catches the echo and points it out to the group , what dose it mean ? why is it so significant? 
> 
> and what will the darkness hold? 
> 
> find out next on FANGIRLS + BLACKMAGIC

It had been hours since they figured out the whole band was down there, but the girl still hadn't introduced herself. 

 

And honestly it was fucking bothering frank, not like he would say so of course. 

 

Gerard on the other hand - was not frank. "Okay kid, you're down here with us, and you know who we are - so who hell are you"

 

She smiled and held out her hand ignoring Gerard's “I don't have Starbucks" sass attach. He grasped it "my name is Rachel" 

 

I felt his body shake with the force of the handshake. “Holy" he mumbled under his breath - too jostled to finish his curse. 

 

"You never did finish explaining this to me" frank motioned to their. She stared at him for a moment and then nodded solemnly - quickly recapping the discussion before - for those who were unconscious the first time. 

 

“I figured out that one of the girls was dicking around with black magic" Mikey coughed. 

 

“are you fucking kidding me?" she glared at him “well you’re the one in a dark basement with no memory of how you got here in such a short time" 

 

Mikey snapped back - catching her bluff, he thought. “How do you know how long it took us to get here?" 

 

She paused, haha! Caught her red- "facial hair" 

 

Mikey stared wide eyes “you guys don't even have a five o'clock shadow and three fourths of you are Italian-” 

 

Gerard look up at her “what even-" he rubbed his face and then rubbed franks - “holy shit" 

 

She smiled proudly “do the ways not hate me yet?" Mikey and Gerard both stared at her, and she somehow stared back at both of them. "So -" 

 

Gerard broke first - her gray eyes boring into his soul "okay fine”, Mikey grunted in agreement. 

 

“Okay so - what I was saying" 

 

"Dicking around with black magic" 

 

"Who? Which one of your crazy friends was dancing with the devil he got up and walked over to her - pushing limits - of course.

 

"Whoa whoa there sass squatch" Rachel chided “no need to pull the taller then you Card." frank snorted compassionately.

“who was playing Rachel" he was obviously trying to imply that it was her she rose and got right back in his face " listen here white girl - just because you don't have Starbucks in the basement of this old ass house IN THE MIDDLE OF GOD KNOWS WHERE does not mean you get to incriminate me with your implications and assumptions - I’m down here same as you - now either you suck it the fuck up or" she got farther into his face " I will make you" 

 

Mikey put his hand on bob - it had been a long time but lord knows bob would still go to bat for any one of them.

It was bob bryar - after all. 

 

Gerard growled and pushed her two steps back - and then things got

Heated

“OYE DONT YOU GET IN MY FUCKING FACE MOTHERFUCKER"

She pushed Gerard against the wall- by now everyone was off the wall and standing. Bob was heaving and biting his lip ring.   
Then he stopped- 

There was a moment of silence, where all you could hear was calculated breaths and grinding teeth. 

 

“Don’t push me kid" 

 

She shoved him “so what if I do grandpa?" 

 

If this wasn't Gerard and Rachel, frank would have cracked up by now. They were acting like little ass children. 

"I will end you"

She smiled "I've seen a lot worse then you - I've dealt with a lot worse too" a first frank thought she was just saying that but , Frank saw it in her eyes - she'd seen pain like no girl her age should have.

She shifted so she was in full moon light for the first time.

Her arms were covered in gauges and scratch all different depths and angels - burns and bruises covered her body - he hadn't seen them before but now that she stood in the moon light it was like the devil himself had painted her as a warning to everyone else who complained of a hard life.

Frank saw it; bob saw it, Mikey and ray saw it, 

And so did Gerard.

He took a step back - green eyes skimming over her abused form.

She shrunk back "don't look at me"

"Are any of those-" his voice so much softer. 

Her head snapped up "no I didn't do any of this to my self"

"Then how -".

She cleared her throat "some of them are old some of them new - I've been a lot of places, met a lot of bad people"

"And a lot of them have met me"

Gerard swallowed. And frank looked at him, mildly pissed off that he was an ass to her. 

 

“I’m-“

 

She caught his eye with a seriously peeved glare – “don’t you be sorry now that you've seen me, I’m not looking for sympathy’’

“I thought you were just one of those spoiled suburban kids who didn't have enough trouble in their life so they started to mess with things they could control”

She narrowed her eyes “well- “

Gerard leaned in as if to say well what?

“Am I? Do I look like I don’t have enough trouble in my life? Do I look like that? Huh?”

Gerard swallowed - 

“I um –“

Frank rose, he had to stop this.

“Enough the both of you!”

His voice echoed - Rachel s head looked over suddenly “holy shit that fucking echoed”

Franks brow furrowed “I’m sorry, I know I can be a little loud”

 

“Frank you don’t understand that - echoed”


	3. Lighters and bruises and cuts and dark haired men on floors (just a few of my favorite things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets a lighter with an interesting engraving 
> 
> And interesting things are uncovered

rachel peered the best she could into the inky black nothingness of the rest of the basement- she held out her hand 

“ I need a lighter” she demanded , still regarding the darkness accusingly - 

“ excuse me?” gerard snapped , and she whipped around to sneer at him - “well , its dark - so i figured since everyone in the godforsaken basement WOULD HAVE A LIGHTER so maybe I COULD SEE and possibly GET US OUT OF HERE “  
her arms were hanging from her shoulders like an ape and she was breathing heavy - 

she straightened out and glared at them “ so - LIGHTER?” 

the room was filled with the frantic rustling of moving cloth as the musicians checked every pocket and crevices on their cloths - 

“ah ha” gerard held a shiny engraved zippo out in front of him , it read “uncle jiggy” 

rachel smirked and plucked the lighter lightly from his hand - “ uncle jiggy ?” frank looked up , “ really? still ? uncle jiggy ?” gerard smirked and blushed.

“it always made me laugh, and it still does” 

kats giggled at the two men and flicked on the light , the room was filled with a small warm glow. 

franks stomach flipped , the light illuminated at fresh and healing wounds on her body , especially her face - 

“rachel , where did you get those”

she whipped around , defensive - “ I told you frank , people . lots and lots of strangers” frank frowned , and dropped the subject , for now.

 

she held the lighter out in front of her , illuminating only a short way in front of her. 

“oh my god” there in the darkness was two short dark haired men - 

 

“ billie joe?”


	4. Two men with dark hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three - I will elaborate further on the "black magic"  
> In the next chapter

billie rose from the floor , rubbing his head , groaning “ oh god , did - did I relapse , oh god im so sorry add-” 

he looked at rachel youre not addie, this isnt my house - what the hell did I do?” 

rachel smiled kindly , and led him over to the moon lit window , “billie , my name is rachel and we’ve all been kiddnapped by a bunch of fangirls , but I promise we’ll make it out -” 

he started to take shorter breaths “ wha- what wait me , you and - oh my god , hi guys” 

he smiled , but it was obviouse he was freaking out underneath it. 

“ oh uh , hey billlie” frank offered up. 

billie imeadiatly broke out into a full on smile jumping up and wrapping himself around the smaller man “FRANK” frank smiled for the first time since waking up in this godforsaken place - 

“ how ya been billie” billie unwraps himself from frank , a little unwillingly - but he stayed close , sated by the precence of frank , rachel assumed it was the joy that seeped out of every pore - no matter what - frank seemed to be the prince of making people laugh - 

rachel turned her head over toward the other man “ wait - hold on” 

“ thats mike and tre” she looked over to billie “ you should probably be the one to wake em up” billie nods ungluing him self from franks side reluctantly - 

he starts nuging tre “ hey , hey asshole” tre mumbeled to life “uhhh whats up fo fucker” billie smile warmly down at the disgrunteled drummer - hair flying all over.

“ ah shit , did we get kidnapped “ rachel looked at him , eyebrow furrowed “have you guys…” tre sat up and stretched “ I dont know if youve met nighties punk chick but - they tend to blur the lines between kidnapping and consensual bondage” tre smirked - and rachel snorted “jesus” 

just then mike rolls over , his eyes flying open when he reaches out mumbeling “brittney” and not finding the woman he expected next to him - “ BRIT!?” billie , shifts over and holds him back as he flails about everywhere- 

“billie BILLIE WHERE THE FUCK AM I WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO” 

it takes a coupl eminutes for billie to calm mike down and explin our - situation , with a little help from gerard , our situation was understood - 

she held out the lighter infront of her - “ this basment is big , im gonna check for more, uh - rockstars or whatever” 

 

“are you fucking kidding me?” she groaned , frank came scurried after her “what!?” she she rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated , “more white dudes”


End file.
